


My love for you will be the death of me

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Hifumi loves Celeste, but he doesn't love her enough to die for her.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. I need you, So I can't risk losing you

Hifumi groaned, grasping around for his glasses. He soon got a grasp of them, wiping off the flower petals and pulling out a cloth to wipe the blood off his lenses. As he stood and brushed himself off, movement occurred in the corner of his eye. “Who’s there?” he inquired, fully aware he was still covered in blood, sweat and flower petals, specifically ebony rose petals, which he recalled were the favorite flower of his mistress, Celestia Ludenberg. The spy, much to his surprise, was Yasuhiro Hagakure, the normally laid back and energetic “Weedman”, as they had dubbed him, a look of concern spread across his chocolate brown face.

“Dude, like, why the hell’re you coughing up flowers?” His face looked off, not usually concerned about anything, much less so worried about a man like Hifumi. “Hm. I actually don’t know, I fear this may not get any better, so I ought to go visit Tsumiki.” Extending a hand, Hiro pulled the rotund man to his feet, wiped off the blood as best he could and began to escort the fanfic creator to the nurse’s office, where he could seek help from Mikan Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse. Hagakure burst through the door, Hifumi in tow, startling Tsumiki to the point she began to fall backwards. Hagakure, uncharacteristically, rushed forward, stepping so lightly, his footsteps were barely audible, and caught their upperclassman, setting her back on her feet gently. Now composed, she turned to them.”S-So wh-wh-why are you two h-here?”

“I HAVE WHAT!!??” Hifumi shrieked, the other people in the room flinching at his volume.”Ha-Hanahaki. I-It’s a disease th-that occurs because of u-unrequited love.” Hifumi’s gaze falls to the ground like a stone in a river, his heart aching as he knew that the one who holds his affections is Celestia and she could never love a pig like him.”W-Well, how can i fight it off?” Mikan looked him straight in the eyes. This was serious, so there was no time for her to be shy or hesitant.”There are three ways to deal with it. Tell the person you love them, Get surgery to remove the plant and thus forget them entirely or wait until the disease kills them.” Hifumi’s breath hitched. None of those were optimal situations. “It seems, though, there is only one option I can truly go for.”

A ding resounded in her room. A text? During her free time? Didn’t they know who she was? She was Celestia Ludenberg, goddamn it. She plucked her phone off her desk, ready to give whoever didn’t respect her time a piece of her mind. She stopped short when she saw the notification.

Hifumi Yamada(Personal Servant)

Hifumi: Hello?

Celestia:What do you want, you trashy pig? Did you forget this is my free time?

Hifumi:Well, i saw this contact on my phone and….

Celeste stared at her phone. Hifumi seemed to be acting weird and come to think of it, she hadn’t seen him since he ran into the bathroom midway through lunch. She waited with bated breath for his response, which, she noted to herself, was completely unlike her. After what felt like an eternity, his message popped up, leaving her frozen, not fully comprehending the message before her on her phone.

Hifumi:Do I know you?


	2. I couldn't tell you I loved you, so I had to forget you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hifumi has forgotten Celeste. Welcome to the morning after where, while brewing her own milk tea in the hope's peak kitchen for the first time in a while, a realization has her in the crosshairs of Hagakure.

Celeste stood alone in the kitchen of Hope’s Peak academy, the bubbling of her milk tea being the only thing to keep her company. Normally, she wouldn’t dare do this herself, but her resident servant couldn’t remember her, despite knowing everyone else, thus lacking clear signs of amnesia. A sigh escaped her lips, as she made herself the very milk tea she would always demand Hifumi made for her every day, wishing that she still tha- wait, what? Did she miss him? Impossible, she was Celestia Ludenberg, she cares for no one. But he cared for her. Somehow, an empty feeling crawled up into her heart. All the feelings she bottled up, all the feelings belonging to Taeko, they were all filling her up her mind like who she once was is trying to take over. But Taeko won’t win, always Celeste. Still, the feeling threatened to rise up in her, forcing itself up until….. Celeste let out a massive cough, her throat seeming constricted as she coughed her lungs out. She turned to wipe her sleeve, only to recoil back when she saw her arm was covered in blood and….. Pink petals of daisies? Odd. A door opening broke her confusion to reveal Hagakure. Internally groaning, she didn’t notice Hiro eye her sleeve until he grabbed her arm. He dragged her, surprisingly strong for a supposed druggie, all the way to the nurse’s office.

“Got another one coughin’ up flowers, Tsumiki.” he announced to the ultimate nurse, holding the gambler in place. “Oh, my. Another one? I-I thought yesterday was the only time I'd have to deal w-w-with it.” Before Celeste could get a word in edgewise, Tsumiki was in her face explaining. “C-Celeste, you appear to have a disease called Hanahaki. It is caused by a plant growing in your lungs due to unrequited love. If not dealt with quickly, the plant chokes the victim. The only ways of removal are to confess your feelings to the one you love or get it removed surgically, which makes you forget the one you loved.” At that, Celeste stopped her.

“Wait, who came in here? Yesterday I mean.”

“Yamada, i believe.” was the response. Celeste’s world was crushed. Hifumi was in love with her? And because he couldn’t tell her, he chose to forget? A wave of anger rushed over her, but no sooner did it appear as it vanished replaced with a new feeling. Sympathy? Sure, let’s go with that. HIfumi probably knew that her sixteen hours ago wouldn’t be as accepting as she was now. Funny how self reflection, getting dragged to the nurse’s office by the school’s resident stoner and learning that she had a disease that was killing her because she loved someone opened her eyes wider than she ever would on her own. She hurried away from her peers, a plan formulating in her head as she made her way to her dorm. She had to get ready for class.

Hufumi walked into class like normal. That’s because, for the most part, today was completely normal. Kuwata was being scolded by Maizono for checking out one of the upper class girls (Who looked surprisingly similar to Asahina), Naegi was hanging out with Kirigiri and Ikusaba, Enoshima was causing chaos everywhere, with Ogami and Asahina attempting to stop her, Togami was being chased by Fukawa, making Hifumi cringe. If they were gonna be together and it not turn out like a horrible romance manga, Togami would need an attitude adjustment. Actually, one odd thing he noticed was Ishimaru Having his future read by Hagakure. He got as inconspicuously close as possible and overheard some of the conversation. “Ts- not all that clear dude, but I think i can at least say something kinda like a fortune.”

“Oh? Ok, then tell me.”

“Ok, you will find love in an unlikely place.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” “You’ll fall in love somewhere like the library, dining hall or sauna. Basically, You’ll fall in love in a place that’s not usually “romantic”, per se.”

“Oh? Then how would I know? Where would I have to go to seek it out?”

“Uh, dude, you don’t. It’s gonna happen unless i predicted wrong, so just go with the flow, do what ya do and it’ll find ya one day.”

“Ok then. What is your price?”

“Actually, i was hoping you could help me get my grades up, i think it’s been affecting my talent.” Hifumi opted to stop eavesdropping there, finishing his mental roll call by noticing Owada and Fujisaki talking. Focusing back on his desk, he saw something he could’ve sworn wasn’t there before. A handmade card, depicting a chibi girl in a lolita dress making a heart and saying “your love is always worth the gamble.” Hifumi smiled, the hand drawn style already capturing his attention, but when he saw the girl from the card, but in actual, real life, his head felt like it might explode. But the feeling persisted, pain erupting in his head like a volcano. The last thing he saw was that girl. Wait…. Taeko? Memories from the past two years he didn’t know he had lost rushed back like a flood. Blank slates in many moments in time filled in, revealing his darling Taeko Yasuhiro. His head burned from the sudden remembrance, until he finally felt at peace enough to sleep.

When Hifumi woke up, he wasn’t in the classroom, he was in a dorm. It wasn’t his, though, that much was clear from the lack of Princess Piggles posters he himself had made. He wasn’t left to ponder too long, though, as Celeste walked in, carrying a tray with two cups of tea and some fancy biscuits Hifumi will never know the name of. “W-What am i doing here,Ms. Yasuhiro?” “Hifumi, please just call me Taeko, we do not need the Ms or Mistress you usually employ.” Hifumi eyed Celeste, her behavior odd considering how she acted before he had visited Tsumiki. “Did…… Did something happen?” he said, not entirely sure what the heck was going on.

“I took some time yesterday to…..reflect on my actions towards you these past couple of years and it occurred to me that I may have been taking you for granted.” With that, Hifumi finally sat up. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. Heck, every romance anime in the world couldn’t prepare him for this.”So, how do you want to proceed?” he started. She brought a thoughtful finger to her chin.”Hm. I say we begin to date, you drive me crazy, I drive you crazy, we fight we make up and then we eventually figure out the rest of our lives once we leave this place together.” Hifumi smiled warm and bright.”Sounds good to me.”

Meanwhile, down in the school cafeteria, a certain biker and hall monitor dragged a certain luckster away from his dinner in the direction of the sauna.


End file.
